Rogue of a Kit
by RainOfThunder
Summary: As a tiny kit he was abbondened by his mother attacked merylessly and scarred for life. Now he must dig up a life on his own. But what happenes when he finds himself once again in clan territory and runs into a potrol of cats?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

-  
A bright brown she-cat walked through a forest pushing a tiny kit infront of her. The kit was a small black furball with orange splotches, half of its face was black and the other half was orange and it had small white paws. Tiny white flakes started to fall from the sky and the kit looked up at the snow flakes with interest.

The she-cat picked up the kit by the scruff and started to walk faster trying to find shelter before the snow got to deep.  
Before long the she-cat was up to her belly in snow. The tiny kit whiled pitifully as the she-cat fell and was dunked in the deep snow. She got up agin and started to walk as fast as she could.

Finally the two cats stummbled upon a cave that was sheltered from the rough winds and snow. The she-cat started to lick the small cats fur the wrong way to warm it up, then she curled around the kit and started to groom her self.

The next morring the cats set out agin stummbling along in the deep snow. The tiny kit trugged behind its mother with its tail down and head hanging, suddently the mottled kit fell over and didn't get back up the kits mother turned around and grabbed the kits scruff and lifted it into the air.

They dragged on for meny hours and the kit fell asleep in its mothers grasp. The kit woke up to snarls in the distence his eyes opened to find two muscler cats hoving above him. He gazed around for his mother but there was no sign of her but the fiant smell of her sent. Then the cat let out a hiss "What are you doning on our territory rogue?" the biggist cat snarled.

Then it struck the kit like a blow, his mother must of left him in clan territory hopping they'ed find him and take care of him. But no these cats were monsters.

"Get out of here you runt!" the cat swiped out at the kit and tore open his skin leving a mark that would remind him of his mothers betrail.

A bloody wound now streached from his lower jaw down his neck and across his shoulder. The kit let out a horrible screech at the pain.  
He scrammbled to his feet and started to limp away.

The cat screeching at him never to return. _Don't worry ,_he snarled to himself,_ I'll never come back to this place... never agin, I shall trust no one ever agin...no not ever._


	2. Discovery

Chapter 1

-  
He blinked open his eyes to the shine of the sun through the bush he had fallen asleep under. It had been two moons since he was abboned by his mother as a sqealing kit. He rose to his paws streched his jaw in a yawn and padded out into the fresh air.

He now had a musculer body from having to raise himself through two bitter moons of leafbare. But finally newleaf had come. Maby it'll be easyer now to find prey, he throught as his belly was not the best hunter only eating once, or maby twice if he was lucky, a day.

His ribs showed against his tight skin, for a three moon old kit was wasn't eating nearlly enough. He got to his paws and crouched in the under growth scenting the air for prey. The scent of rabbit hit his scent glands and he stalked up to it. He looked around for a dense thorn bush. Ah that showed do, he thought with pleaser.

He brought his foot down hard on a twig making it snap the startled rabbit ran in the direction of the thorn bush. slowly he after breaking three more twigs he had manged to pin the rabbit between himslef and the bush. He stalked up to it and jumped on its back and bit its neck hard.

The rabbit struggled for a moment before dying. The rogue started to eat his freash kill. He started to look around and he noticed how full of prey this part of the forest was. He came to a quick desicion of finding a place to stay here for a while.

He got up leaving the remains of the rabbit laying there, and stalked off. He searched around for a place to stay when something cought his eye. A small hole under a tree with the huge roots laced around the opening. The inside was very much the same it wasn't very noticable so he should be fine.

He would stay here for the time being. He walked out of the cave and gathered moss and bracken for a nest, then curled up to sleep.

He was rosed by the sound of paw steps outside his den. He peeked out of the small opening two see three cats standing just outside of the opening, a she-cat with a bright orange pelt and a tabby tom with muscler shoulders. The third cat was gray stripped tabby, no bigger than he.

"What do you smell Pebblepaw?" The orange she-cat asked with a soft voice.

The gray cat opened his mouth for a moment then mewed, "Rabbit, blackbird, mouse, and... something else, I dont reconigze it."

The she-cat looked worried as she scented the air and hissed "Rogue! Whats that kind of filth doing on our territory?"

He blinked in understanding, he had not relized that he had woundered onto clan territory again. He backed against the back wall of his den hopping they would not find him im here because, if they did he would sherly not live to tell the tale.

The kit was shocked out of his thoughts by a yowl not far from them. The tabby had gone off into the bushes looking for him and had stummbled across the remains of the rabbit he had eaten just rescently. The other two cats raced over to him, and the faint mummerings hit his ears and he stainded to hear what they were saying but coulden't figure out.

Soon the cats left this part of the forest and all the kit could hear was the faint blow of the wind against the tree making the leaves on the branches rusle lightly. He decided to follow the three clan cats to see where their camp was so he new what part of the forest to avoid.

He stepped out of his den carefully so not to be seen by anybody that might still be neer by. He caught their scent easyly till he came by a thick clump of bushes were the scent of cats was strongest. He cralwed under the neerest bush and peered into the camp.

His breath cought in his throat as he saw a clump of cats in the center of the clearing as his shock fadded away he relized they were talking and he could just hear them.

"A hunting portol has just scent a rogue with in our territory. The scent was stronge and there was the remains of a rabbit with the rogues scent on it. They beleive the rogue has made its den around there and does not seem to care about hidding its precense." a cat on a black rock meowed.

The kit had heard enough he turned away from the camp and stalked tward his den he was half way there when he heard a screech and fliped around the orange cat that he had seen earlier was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Rogue!" She yowled into the still air, her eyes gleeming with horrer. 


	3. A Battle I'll Never Forget

A Battle I'll Never Forget

-  
The rogues fur bristled and his claws slid out as the she-cat stared at him. The orange cats shock faded and was replaced by anger. Her claws slid out and her eyes narrowed to slits.

He took a step back as she rushed at him. The rogue jumped to the side at the last moment and the cat charged by him manging to slash at his side leaving a claw mark on his flank. She whipped around glaring at him through her slited eyes. He cowered before her and she towered over him.

Suddenly courage took hold of his body and he lunged forward and latched onto her front leg. The she-cat let out a shriek of pain as the kits teeth cut through her skin. The rogue started to work his teeth back and forth and they gritted against flesh and bone. The orange tabby cat wailed and tried to throw him of but he held on.

The she-cat clawed at his sides and blood started to pour out of the wounds like a river. He let go and the orange pelt disappeared into the bushes. He lay there gasping for breath as blood continued to flow from his wounds. He started to lick his wounds when he heard crashing in the under growth and two more cats burst from the under growth with the orange tabby behind them.

"You got beat by a kit Sunshadow?" a grey tabby with silver strips scoffed.

"That's no kit! Its a monster Runningbrook!" The orange she-cat spat at the cat next to her.

"Monster?" He glanced down at Sunshadow's paw and saw how distorted it looked.

"I don't know about-" The gray tabby was cut off with a screech as the kit launched its self at the tom.

He bit down the force of what seemed the power of a thousand TigerClan cats. Runningbrook yowled and grabbed the kit by the ear trying to pull him off. The other cat that had a slick black pelt with a white paw and ear tips grabbed the kits back and started to pull at it, but that just caused him to bit down harder.

The kit let out a muffled wail as his sides were clawed and his ear torn. The gray tabby, Runningbrook, scored his claws across the kits face leaving a wound across his eye.

Finally after lossing so much blood his vision started to fade into black but his hold did not losen. Then he fainted from blood loss.

The rogue woke up to find himself in side a den choked with the scent of herbs. His wounds stung and a cat hovered over him pressing something into his wounds. He let out a faint hiss then tried to stand up and earned an annoyed remark from the cat treating his wounds.

"So I see your finally awake." the cat mewed at him. "Whats your name young kit?"

The rogue looked at the cat with a confused look.

"Whats a name?" he manged to rasp out.

"Something that some one else call some one they know, like I'm Nightcloud." The cat looked at him with friendly eyes.

"I well then I guess my name is ether monster or kit." He spat at the older cat with a flicker of anger.

"Who called you monster?" Nightcloud asked curiously.

"Someone that this cat called Sunshadow." He replied with a faint hiss at the name.

"Ah, the cat who's paw you mangled. Why did you do that?" his eyes bright.

"That dumb she-cat attacked me first!" The rogue wailed.

Nightcloud looked thoughtful for a moment then shook his head. He was about to reply when a strong voice yowled across the clearing out side the den.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the BlackRock for a clan meeting.

The rogue stiffened as he realized he was in the clans camp. Nightcloud got to his paws and padded out of the den leaving him behind. After the noise settled down he heard voices murmuring as they talked about something he could not hear. Then Nightcloud came back into the den and signaled for him to follow he out into the clearing.

Many cats let out gasps as they saw how little he looked with his fluffy fur stuck to his sides because of the herb mixture Nightcloud had put on him. He saw Sunshadow with her head bowed and then noticed her paw. It was mangled and scratched up it hardly look like a paw anymore.

He held his head and tail high as he followed Nightcloud into the center of the group infront of BlackRock. He sat down next to Nightcloud and looked up to the cat on the rock as he started to speak.

"Yesterday three of our warriors found this young rogue on our territory. Two of them are wounded badly, but will soon recover." The cat meowed to the group below him.

"Kit how old are you?" He asked looking down on the rogue.

"I don't know a little over three moons I'd say." The rogue rasped out not used to talking very often.

Gasps of shock went around the clearing as he announced how young he was. The cat looked down at him with thoughtful eyes.

"Young kit I have an offer for you. How would you like to join NightClan?" The cat meowed at him.

"Why would I join a clan?" He spat at the srounding cats.

"The most they've ever giving me is scars and hate!"He yowled.

"Then that's probably how you got that scar then, the one one your neck and shoulder?" he meowed calmly.

"Of course it is you dumb flea bitten bag of bones!" The kit yowled.

With that he stalked out of camp and toward his den that was just on the edge of the clans territory.


	4. Pebblepaw and Thorn

Pebblepaw and Thorn

-  
The rogue made his way through the bushes and trees to his den were he curled up and went to sleep.

The next few days went with out any confrontation from the clan cats. Then one night as he was about to go to sleep he heard a mew from outside his root cave. He peeked out to see the small clan cat Pebblepaw. He recognized him from the three cats that had first scented him.

"Hey rogue where are you?" He mewed quitly and looked around. He was crouched under a thorn bush, his eyes glancing around expectintly as he looked for the tiny rogue.

"I'm over here mouse-brain can you not track a scent that in front of you?" The rogue snapped at the small cat as he hung his head as the rogue scolded him. Instantly feeling bad he padded over to the cat that seemed only to be a few moons older than he.

"So whats your name?" He forced himself to be nice to the strange cat who had kept him from sleep.

"My names Pebblepaw whats yours?" He asked instantly perking up eyes glowing reminding him of that cat called Nightcloud.

"Me? I don't have a name at least I don't remember my mom ever giving me a name." The rogue lowered his head with taught and sadness.

"If you want I can give you a name!" Pebblepaw jumped to his paws eyes glittering and his tail waving back and forth happyly at the thought of naming the rogue.

"Sure if you want I guess, but don't get upset if I don't react to it much I've never had a name before." He meowed his eyes half closed as he yawned.

Pebblepaw looked at him expectantly then he gave a leap of joy.

"I've got it!" He mewed bouncing up and down. "Hows Thorn for you? You like it don't you? Don't try to hide it I can see it on your face!" He yowled.

_Thorn_, he thought, _I have a name now... I cant believe it, I have a _name_._

"I like it yes but you have a much better name." The newly named Thorn replied hiding his embarrassment from Pebblepaw, who never let him hear the end of it if he saw how he was taking it.

Pebblepaw left a while later so not to be missed by his clan mates. But from that day forward they started to meet every other night to share stories and tales about clan life and the wilderness. Sometimes Pebblepaw would even show him new battle moves his mentor Sunshadow had tought him. Or would show up with a bit of prey for them to share.

Eventually they became good friends as they practiced fighting and hunting together. But a thought nagged at the back of Thorn's mind, _what would happen if on of the clan cats caught them together_.

Then one day as they were napping in the sun curled up together Thorn's worries came true. He was woke up as he heard paw steps coming in their direction. He quickly woke up Pebblepaw and he charged into a near by bush and he was just leaping into the safety of his den as the cats came out of the bushes but he was a hair length to late as they saw the tip of his tail disappear.


	5. Isn't He Just a Rogue

Isn't He Just a Rogue?

-  
Thorn held his breath hoping they haden't seen him. But his hopes died as he herd gasps of surprise. Then he herd them outside his den he crouched down ready to spring of they came in when he herd Pebblepaw come crashing out of the bushes yowling like his life depened on it.

"Hurry! Hurry! Theres a fox over there!" Pebblepaw screeched stoping infront of the cats, his fur bristling and eyes wide with terrer.

"Where Pebblepaw!?" the lead cat, a dark brown cat with black under fur meowed as his fur prickled in alarm.

Thorn was shaken, a fox, he thought with horror, theres a fox near here! The three cats on potroll raced off in the direction the Pebblepaw had indecated.

Pebblepaw sat down and smirked and bekkened Thorn out witih his tail. He stepped out werrily at first then raced over to were his friend sat waiting for him. He kept looking around with scared eyes until Pebblepaw lost his pactions.

"It's ok theres no fox around here." he mewed with purr.

"If there ins't then why did you tell the group of cats that there was?" he sqeaked.

"To get them away from you. They'll be more worried about a fox then a rogue." Pebblepaw mewed then butted Torn's shoulder with his head.

Torn purred heavyly and leaned on the older cats shoulder. They countued meeting and playing and training, soon Pebblepaw became one of the best apperintices becauise of his extra traing with Thorn. Then one day they had wondered a little to far from Thorn's den and tummbled into the paws of a boarder potrol. When they herd the hiss of the startled cats they broke apart from their scremish.

They crouched infront of the bigger cats. Thorn took a step back to crouch behind Pebblepaw who was bigger then him.

"Pebblepaw what are you doing playing with that rogue filth!?" the lead cat a stronge black with a white splotch on his chest like Nightclouds only smaller with amber eyes glared at Pebblepaw. Thorn was about to make a get away and the black cat saw his movement and snarlered at him.

"Stay where you are filth.!" the tom snarled at him.

Thorn did as he was told and stayed where he was behind Pebblepaw.

"Now tell me what your doing with that heap of foxdung?" the tom asked again.

"I'm sorry Spiderfang. He's not that bad. Isn't he just a rogue?" Pebblepaw mewed quitly.

"Just a rogue!?" Spiderfang growled and towered over him with his teeth bared.

Pebblepaw whimmpered and crouched even farther to the ground if that was posibale.

"Pebblepaw he's a rogue and your a clan cat, we don't belonge together. You are coming home with us right now." Spiderfang rummbled and padded away. Pebblepaw followed behind him with his head hanging and his tail dragging in the dust. Pebblepaw moved his head so he could look back around his leg at Thorn with sad green eyes. 


	6. The Wildest Adventuer a kit Could Ever

The Wildest Adventure a Kit Could Ever Have

-  
Thorn sulked in his den as the days passed and ate very little. His shiny pelt became dull and patchy and his ribs started to show. His sadness over whelming him, losing Pebblepaw felt like losing his older brother and sister all over again. The horrible memory of that fateful day was etched into his mind even though he was so little.

The sound of screeching and snarling and claws taring through flesh. A burning sun poured into a cave and foxes and badgers stumbled out side the it two bristling cats stood in front of three helpless kits. The cats defended their den but soon the male was covered by badgers and foxes and the animals broke through. The tiny she-kit was plucked off the ground and tossed through the air by a fox.

Then it to was covered, when you could see its body again all that was left was a mangled body that didn't look like a kit any more. A silver tabby with white stripes who was bigger than the smaller mottled tom was dragged out of the den by a badger squealing as it tried to getaway from the snapping jaws. The reaming kit and it's mother could not find him and so made an escape with ragged pelts and sad faces.

Thorn was jolted awake by blundering in the bushes unware he had fallen asleep. Two kits stummbled out of the bushes giggling and play fighting with each other. Torn looked for a bigger cat who should have been with such young kits.

When no cat appeared he walked out to the kits who gasped when they saw him and his scared body. Then he realized how frighting he must be to these guys.

"Hello you two what are you all the way out here alone." He said as nicely as he could.

The kits trembled a little then perked up a bit.

"We're on a adventure we snook out of camp to look for a rogue that Pebblepaw was caught with!" The biggest of the two chirruped.

"Ya! We wanted to meet him he sounded really nice and like he could give us an adventure!" The other added with a little squeak of happiness.

Thorn realized they were talling about him and gave a smile and a small purr.

"Well you found him! My name's Thorn I'm a friend of Pebblepaw's. I'd better take you home you shouldn't be out here alone it's really dangerous." Thorn mewed to them.

"Aww. But we want an adventer Thorn!" The small one mewed back.

"Don't worry I'll make it an adventure, follow me into the thick wild forest filled with excitement." Thorn mewed with a glint in his eye's.

The kits squeaked and bounded after Thorn with excitement. They stalked through the bushes as qeitly as they could when suddenly Thorn stopped and couched low to the ground and signaled for them to do the same.

"Shhh. I smell a fox!" Thorn whispered with a glint of exsitment in his eyes.

The small kit smelled the air and looked at his comrade's and gasped.

"I smell it to Thorn." He whispered with a little giggle. Then a rabbit jumped out of the bushes and nibbled some grass.

"There it is we must be very quiet as we go around it no noise." Thorn giggled as he looked at the rabbit.

The kits giggled and laughed as they avoied the rabbit and soon before they knew it they had come near the camp.

"Well this is as close I will get to your camp. Now you two get in there and get some rest you look like your exhausted." Thorn mewed, " I hope we meet again our adventure was fun."

"Bye Thorn!" The kits said together and bounded down the thorn tunnle and in to the camp. Thorn turned away and padded home were he curled up to sleep.

*  
"MY KITS" A queen whiled as she saw the two kits bound into camp.

She started to lick them clean of all the twigs and leaves they had collected in their pelts during their journey. After wards they sat in a circle of kits and apprentices as they told the biggest journey a kit could ever have.

"Then we ran into the rogue we had been looking for a massive tom with a scar over one eye and another stretching from his lower jaw down his neck and across his shoulder!" The biggest kit meowed making it seem bigger that it really was.

"And his entaire pelt was marked with scars too! And one of his ears was shreaded!" The little one added amazed.

"Ya ya! And he took us on a journey! We encountered a fox! It had huge slavering jaws full of the sharpest teeth I've ever seen!" The biggest kit squeaked.

The apprintices and kits looked on as their fellow clanmates told them of their story. One of their jaws droped as the kits metioned the fox.

"Ya and Thorn cut it down to size! Then we raced away before another one could come!" The small one mewed with wide eyes.

"Yep and before we knew it we were back home!" They finished out of breath.

Pebblepaw who had been listing off to the side smiled at the end of the story glad to hear Thorn was alright and doing well.


	7. The Battle That Changed My Life Forever

The Battle That Changed My Life Forever

-  
Thorn woke up from the same dream that he had been having for the past three days. One of that horrible blood filled afternoon, The screeches still echoed in his mind. He groaned as the screeches continued then a high pitched screech filled the air and Thorn realized that the screeches he was hearing weren't from his dream but there was a battle going on near here.

He heard the shriek again and he recognized it as Pebblepaw! Thorn dashed out of the bushes at full speed ignoring the thorns clawing at his pelt and the sun beating down on him. All that mattered to him now was the battle with his ears trained toward the sound he went faster. Pebblepaw I won't lose you again not like my real brother not you too!

Thorn burst from the bushes into a clearing filled with screeching were seven rogues fighting with a patrol of cats, he recognized Sunshadow and her brother Runningbrook, Spiderfang, and the black cat with a white paws and ear tips on the day he fought with Sunshadow. Thorn looked around trying to find Pebblepaw when he herd a shriek and saw Pebblepaw under two cats twice his size.

Thorn let out a loud yowl then leaped on the neares cat and drug it off Pebblepaw then the other. He pinned it to the ground and clawed its belly, the cat twice his size easly kicked him off socering its claws down Thorn's belly. Runningbrook was pinned and bleeding badly while Sunshadow was holding off another bigger cat. The black and white cat was fighting a nimble scruffy rogue was razor sharp claws.

Suddenly the wight was lifted off Thorn and he saw Pebblepaw clinging to the cats back as it reared up. Thorn took his chance and rammed into the big cats stomach winding it and causing the tom to fall over. Pebblepaw and Thorn clawed the big cat until it squealed like a kit and ran through the bushes. Then Thorn was suddenly lifted off the ground and flung into a tree.

He fell to the ground winded and the biggest cat he had ever seen loomed up in front of him. It grabbed Thorn by the neck and started to swing him back and forth through the air like a mouse. Then the big cat pinned him to the ground and started to claw his sides to ribbons. Thorn blinked his eyes free of blood and saw that Pebblepaw was fighting a cat as big as the one that was now attacking Thorn. Then to his horror Thorn watched as Pebblepaw was thrown half way across the clearing.

Runningbrook was uncautious on the other side of the clearing unmoving with a puddle of blood around him. Sunshadow was now battling three cats as she defined the black and white cat that was crouched behind her unable to fight anymore.

Then as all hope looked like it was lost Thorn herd a battle call that sounded distant and far away. And as if Starclan it self had come a fresh patrol of NightClan cats raced out of the bushes and fell upon the reaming rogues. The sounds of fighting faded and Thorn's world went black as he felt teeth meet the back of his scruff.

*  
Thorn opened his eyes to find many cats around him murmuring quietly. He quickly realized he was back in Nightcloud's den full of herbs, he looked around at all the cats when he saw Pebblepaw and Sunshadow laying near by. Thorn tried to stand up and Nightcloud rushed over to him and moved him back to his nest and scolded him.

He looked around for Runningbrook but couldn't find him any were in the den. Thorn hoped he had just recovered and was off some were else.

"So I see your finlly awake young kit." Meowed a voice next to him.

Thorn looked over at the speaker and recognized the cat that had been on BlackRock. Up close the cat was astounding. He was muscular and strong looking with a tabby pelt only he had a white chest, belly and paws. But the most amazing thing about him was was the patch of fur on his chest that looked very much like a snake head.

"I'm Snakestar the leader of NightClan." The tabby tom spoke with athority and pride.

"Oh the fleabag on the pebble, right what do you want? And my name is Thorn not kit." Thorn meowed annoyed.

"Oh my bad Thorn, I thought you said you didn't have a name?" Snakestar mewed with hert pride.

"Ya? Well I have one now! So what do you want!?" Thorn snaped and winced in pain with the effort of talking loud.

"Well I just wanted to see how you were," Snakestar mewed taken back by the comment. "And by the look of it you are fine now."

"Here eat this, you haven't eaten anything since the battle." Nightcloud mewed gently pushing a vole toward him that he had left to get.

Thorn bent over and ate the fresh-kill realizing how hungery he was. Then a thought crossed his mind, _how long had he been asleep._

"how long have I been out?" Thorn voiced his thoughts after he was done eating.

Snakestar and Nightcloud exchanged looks then looked down at Thorn with concern.

"Well I'm afraid the battle was four nights ago Thorn." Nightcloud murmured.

"Four nights ago!?" Thorn gasped. "How is Pebblepaw and the others?"

"Pebblepaw and Sunshadow are fine but..." Snakestar trailed off.

"But what?" Thorn asked after awhile not sure if he want to here the answer.

"Well," Nightcloud picked up for his leader. "I'm afraid I wasn't able to save Runningbrook he died two days after the battle. Spiderfang has a sever wound in the neck and might not make it, we can't tell he's in Starclans paws now. And Stormfoot badly injured and contracted whitecough last night it might turn into greencough if we can't cure it but we're out of catmint." Nightcloud finished sadly.

Torn sighed sadly, _so I wasn't there in time they lost one of their warriors and might lose another_. He looked over at Pebblepaw and closed his eyes and faded into sleep as the other left him in peace.


End file.
